


Change

by AgentDeborah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yay for kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeborah/pseuds/AgentDeborah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt by whoufflemachine on tumblr. </p><p>Simmons' reaction to Daisy Johnson and the new hairdo.  One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

'So,' a very familiar voice came from behind Jemma and she turned around to see Skye sporting a new haircut, 'whataya think?'

'I think...' Jemma stood up and walked up closer to Skye. She examined her hair for a brief moment and continued, 'I think it looks great, Skye.'

Her friend tensed up at the use of the name and she looked Jemma in the eyes, making her grow concerned. 

'Is everything okay?' Jemma asked with a smile, trying not to look worried.

Skye sighed. 'Yeah, everything is great,' she started, 'it's just that... If you don't mind, Simmons, it'd be cool if you called me Daisy from now on.' She flashed an unsure smile at her scientist friend. Skye knew that Jemma would understand if she was to confess any little thing to her, and she was certain that Jemma would not mind the name change at all. 

But Jemma was silent for a minute.

And when she spoke up, it was not what Skye had expected. 

'Skye.... I don't know if I can,' the biochemist quietly said. She looked down on the floor in her shame, but soon looked back up at her friend and put both her hands on Skye's shoulders. 

'You mean a lot to me,' she started, 'More than anyone else ever has. I know it's just a different name, but... Honestly, it feels like a different you. And I need you to stay with me, Skye--'

Skye's lips met hers. Jemma eagerly returned the kiss, thinking she did so probably a little too roughly but was reassured by the hacker's accepting moan. Her hands wrapped around Skye's waist and she pulled their bodies closer together. Her friend's hands were brought up to her face and her kisses became almost slobbery. 

When they eventually pulled away, Jemma looked her friend deep in the eyes and smiled, finally finishing her sentence. 

'...Daisy.'


End file.
